1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, commonly have large liquid crystal panels and virtual keypad. The current backlight module for the virtual keypad commonly includes a light guiding device and light emitting diodes (LED). The guiding device and the LEDs are usually arranged around the sidewalls of the electronic device. The LEDs emit light, and the light is guided by the light guiding device to illuminate the virtual keypad to display the virtual keypad. However, the light guiding device increases the thickness of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.